The Wither Apocalypse
by rachel4eva7
Summary: Withers have taken over 52901poet's favorite server. Will she regain it back by the help of her friends? Read to find out.


**A/N Hey guys. I'm back with another story. Sorry that I haven't been posting. I just didn't fell motivated. :/ Anyways, this is my latest story. Also there may be spelling errors and stuff but I'm on a time limit so I'm doing this quickly. Please review. That is all I ask. I love reading reviews. So please take 5 minutes of your time to just review. I will appreciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

There once was a townie server. Its name was DreamsCraft. It was a happy little server until people started griefing, trolling, and killing each other. When this was happening, a noob had just joined the server. He didn't know how to do anything and would just walk around and explore. One day he was walking and he found a strange structure. It had a purple mist in the middle of a black outline. He hopped into it and decided he wanted to explore it. When he entered the portal he discovered he was at a place called The Nether. He had heard about it from his friend. So he set off into The Nether. He dug some soul sand and killed some Wither Skeletons. He got 3 Wither Skeleton heads.

"Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I made a soul sand statue with 3 heads on it?" the noob wondered. So he did. When he put the last head on, he was startled to see a big beast appear in front of him.

"Whoa, you're big! You're going to be my pet. I'll name you Bob." Said the noob, happy with his creation.

"You shall not conquer me." Boomed the beast. The monster then shot one of his heads at the noob and instantly killed him.

"I shall conquer the world now!" shouted the monster.

My name is 52901poet but you can call me Rachle. I raid and loot towers in the Forbidden Town of Islanders. I am accompanied by my 2 dearest friends. David, drs171717, and Caroline, sugar01234. I have known them for 5 years. Well, almost 5. Tomorrow will be the day this whole mess happened. You're probably wondering what happened. Well some noob spawned a Wither. It happened to be the Wither King. The Wither King then took over the server. He made the server hard-core so he could kill and have no disturbances. After he was spawned he made a nether fortress he calls home and released minions into the real world. David and Caroline are the only humans I know that exist so far. There might be some other people we don't know about. Anyways David, Caroline and I all have to survive by raiding buildings in the town. We live in a small shack in the center of town. Food is scarce and we have limited supplies. I have never seen my hunger bar full. I sport a diamond sword and iron chest plate. David sports iron boots, iron helmet, and an iron sword. Caroline sports full chain mail and a diamond sword. We have only killed 3 Withers out of thousands. We try to find and raid as much buildings as we can so we can get ready to kill the Wither King. For 5 years we have been looking for the portal the noob entered.

David, Caroline, and I have been best of friends for the 5 years we have known each other. We don't know if we were friends before all this happened. You see, when the Withers attacked our town, I hit my head and went unconscious. That was all I remembered. I believe the same thing happened to Caroline and David. We have no idea what our past was like.

It's too dangerous to walk the streets of the Forbidden Town of Islanders. That's why we made an underground tunnel leading to important places. No Wither can enter the tunnel because the entrances are hidden and we only know where they are.

"Are we there yet?" Caroline complained.

"We are trying to find a new building to raid. This might take hours." Replied David.

"Ugh!" shouted Caroline. "My feet hurt."

"Oh stop complaining." I said.

We finally reached a new building. I was surprised that we haven't seen or raided this one. Most of the skyscrapers we find are already raided. We were surprised that this one wasn't raided. I found a leather helmet and iron boots. David found leather pants and a chain mail chest plate. Caroline upgraded to an iron chest plate and iron boots. Then we headed out and searched for some food.

We finally found some food. They were melons. They were nice and plump but then we noticed something strange happening to them. They were breaking a disappearing but no one was there. Then a floating milk jug came out of no where. When it drank it there was a man. His username was Salaarking.

"Hi! My name is Salaarking but you can call me Salaar." Said Salaar.

"Nice to meet you, Salaar." We all said.

"I have a house you guys could stay in. It's getting dark so I think it's a good idea." Suggested Salaar.

So we followed Salaar to his house. We had no idea how big his house was! It had 3 stories, 5 bedrooms, a storage room, a brewing room, and a kitchen. We sat down at his dinner table and ate some dinner. While we ate, Salaar told us more about The Wither King.

"He has guards all around his fortress. If they even see movement they will blow it up. Minecraftians are at the top of their hit list." Salaar explained.

"Well how did the Wither King become evil, or was he born like that?" I asked.

"Actually, he was nice. He ruled the Nether but he was nice. He loved Minecraftians."

"Why does he hate us now?" questioned Caroline.

"One day he was sitting in his throne and a minecrafter came into his fortress. He killed all his guards and then slayed him. He was very mad at him. He became nothing and we never spawned Withers before because he said he would come back. He hates us all now. Then we had that stupid noob who happened to spawn him." Salaar sounded angry. "That was 5 years ago though. Let's just head to bed and maybe look for that portal tomorrow." I headed off to a bedroom and the others did the same.

I woke up. My leg was hurting. I was in the middle of the street. I looked up and saw a Wither hovering over me. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I saw David run at me and pick me up bridal style. The Wither shot its head at me right when David picked me up. He ran until he caught up with the group. He carried me 5 miles. It didn't feel like it because I was still slipping in and out of consciousness. We finally stopped. Salaar pulled out 4 stacks of wood and we built a small shack. They quickly pulled out a bed and placed me on it. Salaar bandaged up my bleeding leg. I fell asleep.

It took a week for my leg to recover but it finally did. I mostly slept while I was recovering so when I was fully energized, I asked "What happened back there?"

"Well, I heard a Wither outside and I thought it would pass. I think it might saw me and it blew up my house. Everyone woke up but you and that's where the Wither hit the most. You went flying into the street and then you went unconscious. Part of the house flew onto your leg and that's how you got the gash in your leg. You were conscious for the rest." Salaar said.

"Oh wow. That stinks that you lost your house. Did you manage to get anything out of your chests?" I questioned.

"Yes, 10 stacks of planks, food, weapons, armor, and potions." Salaar said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets find that portal!"

We walked for about a week. Caroline was always asking her favorite question.

"Are we there yet?" she complained.

"I don't know. No one knows where the portal is. It could take days, weeks, months, or worse. Years." Explained David.

"Ugh, I hate walking."

"Just shut up and stop complai..." He was cut off by hitting something hard.

The portal.

"Whoa, you found it David." I exclaimed.

"I did, didn't I?" He sounded proud of his self.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" asked Salaar, sarcastically.

"Wait! Wait for me!" shouted a man. His username read ElephantMan321. He caught up to where we were standing.

"Hi guys! I've been looking for you." Panted Elephant.

"Um… Do we know you?" I asked.

"Yes, remember, I'm Ryan." Said Ryan.

"No. We don't remember anything since the Wither Apocalypse." David explained.

"I remember everything. I hid in my bunker of obsidian. I didn't get hurt or anything." Said Ryan. Ryan sported full leather dyed blue and a wood sword and 2 pieces of steak.

"We need to get you better supplies if you are going to fight the Wither King." Caroline said. "Jump in the portal and Salaar will give you supplies."

Ryan jumped into the portal with Caroline. David and I were the only ones who needed to jump in.

"Are you sure you want to fight a Wither? With your leg?" Said a concerned David.

Yes, yes I'm fine." And I jumped into the portal.

When I came out, I felt dizzy. David jumped out behind me and felt the same.

"It will wear off soon." Salaar said. I noticed Ryan had full iron armor and an iron sword.

"Well let's go!" Said Ryan.

We walked for ever it seemed like. It was really hot so we look off all of our armor. I know we were putting are lives at risk but we might have died from the heat!

"Guys, I think I see the fortress." Salaar shouted. We equipped our armor and headed over to it.

"This is defiantly the Wither King's layer." I said. It was massive and had Withers crawling all around it.

"By the way, Salaar, who was the noob who killed the Wither King anyway?" I asked.

"It was… me."

We were all shocked to here the news.

"Why would you do that?' Caroline asked.

"My friend dared me to. He said he would give me admin. So I killed the Wither King, but never got admin." Salaar sounded ashamed.

"I also have another question." I said. "When we kill the Wither King, how do we know he will not spawn again?"

"Well you have to collect the Wither Star. But I never did. I teleported home right after that." Salaar explained. "Once you get the star, you must destroy it. It can not be in this world or all this will happen again."

"Let's go kill that Wither King." Caroline said.

We decided to go around the back of the fortress because we would run into too many Withers if we entered the front. We built a bridge on the side until we reached the back. It took an hour but we finally made it to the back. We went on the roof of the building and made a plan. We made two holes in the fortress above the guards and dropped down. We killed both the guards. David sliced the first one in half and Salaar and Caroline stabbed the other one. I fell on the soft soul sand. Ryan did the same.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Said the Wither King, who was sitting on his throne. He looked straight at Salaar when he said that. "I see you came with friends this time."

"We are going to defeat you and stop your evil plans!" I yelled.

"Hahahaha." Laughed the Wither King. While he was laughing Salaar hit him twice with his Power I bow. I hit him with my sword and the others did the same.

The Wither King stopped laughing and shot his poisonous heads at us. It hit Ryan and he died. It was sad that we lost someone but we had to keep fighting. Caroline got scared and tried to run but the Wither King flew over to her and hit her. She died and I was even more disappointed. We had lost so many people but she was my best friend. I was so mad that I ran up to the Wither King and stabbed him. It took away a lot of his health but not enough to kill him. The Wither King blew up David and he went flying. David didn't die but he was badly injured. Salaar then drew his Sharpness V sword and hit the Wither King. His health almost drained but not quite. He shot ten of his poisonous heads at Salaar and he was poisoned to death.

"I lost my whole team and my dearest friends. Now you shall DIE!" I plunged at the Wither King and stabbed him in the heart. His health drained and he died. He dropped the star. I disposed of it in the lava. I ran over to David.

"I...I don't think I'm going to… to make it." Panted David from his increase of blood loss.

"Yes you are. Just hang in there." I ran over to Salaar's stuff with tears running down my face. I grabbed his potion of healing but I was too late. I saw the dreaded words on my screen.

"Drs171717 has died."

I stood there, in shock. I had lost my two best friends. David and Caroline. I missed the others too but not as much a David and Caroline. I collected their items and walked back to the portal. I noticed that I had Admin.

"Hmm, that's weird." I thought. I did the command /killall and all the Withers died. I entered the portal and walked to my shack. I changed the game mode to survival instead of hard-core. I started building a better house with the creative that I obtained. I'm still in this server now, making it bigger and better. No one joined. I still wait to this day for a Minecrafter to join. I'm just happy that the Wither King is dead now. Or is he?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
